1. Technical Field
This Patent Document relates generally to switching regulators. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an inverting buck-boost switching regulators.
2. Related Art
Conventional inverting buck-boost regulators include a single inductor coupled to a high-side switch (a switch with a terminal connected to an input voltage rail). High-side switches can be more difficult to fabricate, and are typically implemented using p-type switches, which are less efficient than n-type switches.
Conventional Cuk and flyback converters include a grounded switch (a switch with a terminal connected to ground). However, standard Cuk regulators require multiple inductors or multiple transformer windings, and standard flyback regulators also typically use multiple transformer windings. As a result, conventional Cuk and flyback regulators require more physical space and are more expensive.